King (Title)
}} A '''king' is a male monarchic ruler of a kingdom. In the [[World of One Piece|world of One Piece]] there are many royal families who control the local governments of different nations. Overview There are several kings in the world with very different ruling styles. A few fit the stereotypical description of tyrants driven by avarice and cruelty, such as the spoiled Wapol forcing his subjects to beg him for medical treatments while having no political skills, and the king of Goa ordered the burning of the Gray Terminal to clean up his kingdom's image. Such kings are viewed with scorn and disdain by their oppressed subjects, and can even be overthrown. Others, however, are more benevolent rulers, bearing good intentions for their kingdom, and are willing to sacrifice themselves if necessary. Such examples include Nefeltari Cobra and Neptune, both of whom were well beloved by their country. Donquixote Doflamingo, the king of Dressrosa, is something of a mix between a tyrant and a benevolent ruler. He gains popularity amongst the citizens by conning his way into their hearts with a fraudulent heroic performance and false promises, but secretly enslaves them and erasing memories of their existences for his underground profits. Only upon his true colors being exposed did the entire kingdom attempts to overthrow him, at which point he announces that he should have ruled over them with an iron fist from the beginning. Although a king is guarded by their Royal Guards, some kings are powerful fighters and sometimes even Devil Fruit users themselves, such as Wapol, Doflamingo, and Elizabello II. Neptune was once a soldier himself, and his sons are also trained in combat and are considered to be their respective kingdom's greatest fighters. Riku Dold III was a highly trained gladiator, and even in his advanced age, he remains powerful. Vinsmoke Judge, the Germa Kingdom's king, is the direct commander of the kingdom's army, Germa 66; it is implied that he led the army in the infamous incident known as the Conquest of Four Nations, in which he single-handedly killed four kings in North Blue. A king has great political influence and authority, and under circumstances, may be able to fraternize with criminals without consequences. The king of Goa contracted the Bluejam Pirates for their services in several occasions, and offered to use his authority as king to invite them to nobility as a reward for a huge "cleanup" mission. Although the king was merely using the pirates as scapegoats and ultimately betrayed them, this suggests that he could override their criminal statuses that the government placed on them. Kings are also known to be involved in the underworld of brokering without fear of the law, as they patronized slave shops and dealt with weapon traffickers. On the other hand, neither Kings Cobra nor Riku were able to harbor the Straw Hat Pirates for extended periods of time, due to Luffy's severe actions of defeating multiple Shichibukai, among a long list of other crimes, being a high-class threat against the government. According to Trebol, Haoshoku Haki is proof of an individual who possesses the qualities of a king, a candidate chosen by heaven. For this reason, they believe Doflamingo is destined to be their monarch who will rule over the entire sea, and treated him with the utmost reverence. Known Kings Current Kings * Wapol was the king of the Drum Kingdom, he is also the first royal king to appear in the series. He fled his kingdom when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked and later returned only to be defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Through his rise back to power with the Baku Baku no Mi, became king of the Black Drum Kingdom. His wife, Miss Universe, is the queen. * Dalton became the new king of the Drum Kingdom after Wapol's defeat, changing it to the Sakura Kingdom. * Nefeltari Cobra is the king of Alabasta. He is the 12th line of the House of Nefertari, Princess Vivi is designated to be the 13th ruler in the line. His late wife, Nefertari Titi, was the queen of the kingdom. * Thalassa Lucas is the king of Ilusia 6 years before the start of the series. * Emporio Ivankov is the king/queen of the Kamabakka Queendom. * Neptune is the king of the Ryugu Kingdom. His sons are the princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, and his daughter is the princess Shirahoshi. * King Riku Dold III is the preceding, as well as the succeeding, king of Dressrosa to the one who usurped his former position, Donquixote Doflamingo. After Doflamingo was defeated and captured, Riku Dold was requested to return to his former position. * Elizabello II is the king of the Prodence Kingdom. * Gancho is the king of the Tontatta Kingdom. * Kano Country is ruled by an unnamed king. * Inuarashi is one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom. * Nekomamushi is one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom. * Stelly is the recently crowned king of the Goa Kingdom. * Vinsmoke Judge is the king of the Germa Kingdom. * In the third movie, Mobambi became the new ruler of Crown Island (non-canon). Former Kings * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kingdom 15 years before the start of the series, who would have surrendered his kingship to pirates had Rob Lucci not executed the pirates and the 500 soldiers being held hostage. * Wapol's father was ruling when Gol D. Roger was executed. His death led to his son succeeding him. In movie 9, he had another son, Musshuru, as the first prince of the kingdom. * There was an unnamed king of Lvneel 400 years before the start of the series. * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kingdom 15 years before the start of the series, that traveled to the Kamabakka Queendom, and came back as an okama, which tore both their family and the country apart, leading to the prince to turn to piracy. * There was an unnamed king ruling the Goa Kingdom 12 years before the start of the series. * Donquixote Doflamingo is the former king of Dressrosa, having usurped the position from Riku Dold III, until he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and arrested by Admiral Fujitora after his Shichibukai position voided. * A king of an unknown kingdom has surrendered once Doflamingo was defeated, knowing he lost his supplier of weapons for the war. * In the third movie, Kirin Lion was the "Animal King" of Crown Island until his death. Supposed Kings * Hody Jones gave himself the title of king after overthrowing the Ryugu Kingdom. * Caesar Clown called himself the after assimilating Shinokuni. * Chopper was thought to be the new king of the non-canon Crown Island until proven wrong. King as an Epithet * Gol D. Roger: * Crocodile: * Masira: * Shoujou: * Sogeking: * Ryuma: * Silvers Rayleigh: * Avalo Pizarro: * Brook: * Elizabello II: * Riku Dold III: King of Miracles * Nekomamushi: * Inuarashi: * Eric Dow (filler): External Links *King - Wikipedia article about the King title. References Site Navigation fr:Roi ru:Король * Category:Occupations